mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:.chromicsalt/What Mixel are you Like?
What Mixel is your personality most like? By personality, I mean in REAL LIFE. Note: This might be a long article, so read it if you can and then vote after you've read it. Honestly, I would probably be most like Teslo. Flain Flain is an adventurous and smart Mixel. He is brave and intelligent, taking caution before doing things. However, being the teenager-like person he is, he can be reckless at times and he also talks with surfer vocabulary. Vulk Vulk is a jolly but clumsy Mixel. He often makes mistakes, although because he's so nice, he often gets forgiven in the end. He often does things without thinking, like giving fiery high fives. He is very lovable and is a great friend to everyone. Zorch Zorch is a wild prankster. He's rude, sneaky, and annoying. He has an annoying high-pitched laugh, disturbs everyone, and he acts as a bully to most Mixels, especially the Cragsters. He doesn't help out much, either, but might help his brothers every once in a while. Seismo Seismo is a timid and lovable Mixel. Sweet and nice, Seismo is a great pal, although his earthquake feet can cause trouble. He dislikes Zorch and bullies and loves healthy food like Coconapples. Krader Krader is a no-nonsense leader. Krader is very cautious, often thinking of every possible contingency before doing anything. Still, at times, he can be reckless, and that can get some annoyed with him. Shuff Shuff is a dim-witted, cute, and lovable Mixel. He's young and happy, and always a great friend to everyone. He loves collecting toys (especially ceramic figures), and is very helpful. He might not be smart, but he is still bright and nice. Teslo Teslo is a smart, athletic Mixel who is very serious. He is a bit geeky, often exercising in old headbands and wearing sophisticated clothes when teaching his fellow Electroids. He speaks in complicated sentences and seems to be a real brainiac. Despite these traits, he has a horrible fear of heights as a disadvantage. Volectro Volectro is a hyperactive Mixel. He's crazy and wild, and that's shown just through his constant changes in voice sound. He's a huge jokester, and is a bit insane. He's still nice sometimes, though, although he tends to forget it. Zaptor Zaptor is a environment protector that loves Hamlogna Sandwiches and telling jokes. He hates environmental degraders such as Potholes, and he's very protective, although his reckless personality tends to make him forget that. Slumbo The sleepy dude. Slumbo is always sleeping, even at the most misfortunate times, like while hiking or midway through lunch. He actually does this to raise his strength, which he has quite a lot of. Contrary to belief, he can even move mountains. He's still sleepy though... Lunk Lunk is a clumsy, dopey Mixel. Always being dim-witted, Lunk is a great friend, but his insane sneezes can cause problems. I mean, he sneezes like 200 times in an hour. Maybe not to that point, but he's still sniffy. His ice-hard exoskeleton makes him tough, but due to it being frozen, he's not always so bright. Flurr Flurr is a cheerful, bright Mixel. He's the only one out of the Frosticons that's always awake and alert. He's a great "watchdragon", and is a great friend. His puns and jokes can be helpful in cheering you up too. Chomly Wild and possibly rabid, Chomly is crazy. VERY CRAZY. He's always drooling, obsessing over high fives, and eating things varying from pencils to metal to diamond. You never know if Chomly's going to eat you next... Gobba Gobba is probably the most sane of the Fang Gang. However, he actually loves to eat things the most, and will try to get his hands on any type of food. Well, at least, unlike his two fellow brothers, he only eats food. He manages the Farmlands, and acts as a co-leader to Jawg, who doesn't often take care of the group. Jawg Jawg is the playful watchdog. Always happy, Jawg can be a good friend, if you know him. He might be crazy sometimes, but he's an amazing friend and companion to everyone. Just don't let him eat the trash, or rather, your hand. Kraw Kraw is one smart crawfish. He's intelligent, and he knows that, so he tends to get crazy, often. He brags a lot, and overreacts constantly, which can disturb those around him. He's also pretty immature for a smart leader, so he can cause major problems. However, he's still an awesome friend. Tentro Now, Tentro. Poor, poor, Tentro. Unconfident and shy, Tentro doesn't get out much. He just needs a bit of support. He doesn't hang out with others much, which prevents him from getting crazy and decreasing his intelligence, but it's also a problem in his social life. Maybe we just have to get him a girlfriend. We don't really know at all, so just figure something out for him. Balk Balk is a wild, playful Mixel. Probably the only dimwit of the Flexers, Balk is often used as a rubber hammer, so he may have lost a few screws. He's still really nice though, and you should appreciate it. Glomp Glomp is a brave, inventive Mixel. He's smart, but also wild. And that can be a problem. He's still good for support, though, and is even a good role model, although his boogers can get in the way. Glurt Glurt is an awesome watchdog and companion. Pretty much identical to Jawg, Glurt is playful and nice, and a great guy to play with. He's just a bit slimy and emotional, so don't hurt his feelings, or you could get whimpers and feel guilty, or you could get bitten. Torts Torts is a happy, jolly dude. Always ready to cheer you up with his "Yayaay!" quote, he is really good to be around. He's a bit insane, though, and his slimy hands can get in your way. He's also a bit dopey at times. Footi Happy hour! Footi is an insanely happy Mixel who's always ready to cheer his pals up. He loves ballet and dancing, and is always in a good mood. He's also quite talkative, which can be annoying, but he's still good to be around. Make way for Footi! Mostly because you don't want to get scraped by his toenails. Scorpi This cute Mixel, Scorpi, is wonderful to be around. He's cute and extremely lovable, and may be shy at first, but once you get to know him, he can be really talkative. Scorpi is a great friend and good companion (well, he is kinda like a dog) and just wants some attention. He's an attention hog. Or attention scorpion. Whatever. Hoogi Hoogi is a lovable, hug-loving Mixel. He might be as slow as a zombie, but that's a good thing...his hugs hurt a lot. He's still a great friend, though, and is playful, although dim-witted. Mesmo Mesmo is a dull, quiet Mixel that doesn't do much. He dislikes being in the spotlight, and prefers to be in the background. He acts as a guide to other Mixels, since he's so intelligent and wise. Now, if he was more social, he would be even more awesome! Magnifo Magnifo is an attention hog, kind of like Scorpi. He's always trying to impress Mixels with his magic acts, although they often end up failing and he ends up being embarrassed in the end. However, he's a good and loyal friend, and will use his magic properly when really needed. Wizwuz The last of the Wiztastics and the last of Series 3, Wizwuz is also pretty much last or near last in the alphabet. Always last, but still lovable. He loves playing with his friends, breathing magic dust, hanging on the ceiling, or participating in magic acts. No matter what activity he has to do, he's always happy! Which Mixel are you most like in terms of personality? Flain Vulk Zorch Seismo Krader Shuff Teslo Volectro Zaptor Slumbo Lunk Flurr Chomly Gobba Jawg Kraw Tentro Balk Glomp Glurt Torts Footi Scorpi Hoogi Mesmo Magnifo Wizwuz Category:Blog posts